death_drive_128fandomcom-20200215-history
Meijin
"Huh, making fun of me cuz I'm a virgin... so what? I don't need girls. Look at my win streak. Look at my score..." Meijin is a "professional" gamer who can be found in (and probably lives in) the Arcade. As he's supposedly finished Let It Die 6 times, he knows all about the game and will have tips for you. To receive his advice, return to the Arcade using the center of the fountain in the Waiting Room; if he's looking at you rather than his game, he has something to say. Talking to him when he does not have any tips causes him to share more about himself than anyone probably wants to know. He will only share one tip every time you return, and will not signal if he's got any others for you until you do, which can result in a queue of advice which he will dispense very slowly, and as a result, often far too late. He usually has advice when you: * Find a new weapon * Find a new (sub)boss * Certain floors He will also email you his tips for future reference via the Rolodex. Meijin's Tips Meijin often shares facts which are not explicitly stated in help balloons or elsewhere. His tips/emails are below, annotated with corrections as needed, as some of the advice appears to be bogus / typo'd. I'm up to my ears in 'em! Yo, Meijin here! Man, you won't believe how many Meijin Tips I've got for you! They're really piling up now. Drop by the arcade some time and lemme impart some of my wisdom, OK? By the way, the battle I'm fighting while I send you this message is just EPIC, man! Adios, dude! Meijin Stuff about reloading When you fight with a projectile weapon, reload a lot or you'll get slowed down by enemies. Use R2 + X for weapons on your right hand, and for ones on your left, use L2 + X. For double-handed weapons, use either. I always whisper "Loaded!" when I'm done. Note: It might be easier / less risky to hold X and then press L2 / R2. Meijin tips! Yo, Meijin here! So this is just to remind you about that "Meijin tips" thing I mentioned. Come take a look at 'em any time ya like! Adios, dude! Meijin At Breaking point, dude! Yo, Meijin here! Dude, I have so many tips for you that my head is gonna explode at this rate! I just can't fit any more. Drop by the arcade some time and lemme impart some of the wisdom from this head of mine before it goes bang, OK? Man, the headache I have today is so painful that my win streak is stuck at 98! Adios, dude! Meijin Pursue with a stomp It's a pretty basic tech, but you can run up to a downed enemy 'n' whack 'em with X. I guess you figured that from the icon, huh? You can hit 'em twice before they get up, so give 'em hell. Like, no need for mercy, it's a game. Perfectly timed defense! If you're blown back by an enemy, you can recover. Haven't I told you? My bad, man. You gotta press O with the right timing just as your character hits the floor flat. Get it right, and you'll snap out of your downed state. Note: Contrary to the title, this seems to be more about recovery from being knocked down (which is rather uncommon), rather than perfect blocking. Drop kick for the win Dash for a set time, and you'll see an icon: that's your chance! You can throw out a Drop Kick with X. I always pull it out when I see enemies. Whenever I let 'em have it I'm all "Yo, have a niiiice day man!" inside. It's like my greeting. Note: It's also incredibly easy to bust this out on accident because you're a hasty piece of shit. Try not to sprint at things you need to interact with, and exercise '''extreme' caution when using this on purpose, because whether you hit or not, the recovery time is huge, and can be lethal.'' Counter with Perfect Guard You can actually block damage with the weapon you've got equipped, or even with your bare hands. Just guard with good timing, and the enemy will even stagger back, giving you a chance to counter. You'll look pretty dumb if you mess up, though. Note: the Red Hot Iron's R1 / L1 attack, unlocked at mastery lvl 6, is always a Perfect Guard against anything that hits during it's extensive animation, with the tradeoff being that it eats stamina like nobody's business. Lock On & Center Camera Hey, did you know that you can lock on with the R3 button? Some people like to use it, some don't. I always use it when I've got a ranged weapon to aim. But if you're surrounded, switch it off! Gotta be adaptable. If there's nothing to lock onto then R3 just resets the camera. Try it out! Anticipate and throw If you can sneak up to an enemy in crouch mode, it's your chance for a surprise attack, so press X to get 'em with a backdrop. Note: You don't need to be crouching to take someone to Suplex City, but you can't suplex Tubers of any kind. Set a tune What music do you like, man? Black metal and stuff? Check out the radio next to Naomi, I'm sure it'll have something you like. It'll play, like, the whole time though, so set it to OFF if you're not feeling it. Vending machine secrets If you spot any vending machines that aren't powered, you can break 'em by whacking 'em with X. You may get Kill Coins... or an enemy! There's actually a rumor the vending machine in this arcade makes weird noises at night. Did I freak you out? Note: Enemies are almost certain to be hiding in the machines past F10. Opening the machine stuns you as well, so any enemy hiding inside usually gets a free attack on you. Boxes ask to be broken If you see any large wooden boxes in the tower, smash 'em man. Kill Coins and beasts come out from inside 'em. You can even get coins from bricks! Just be on your guard: sometimes enemies are lying in wait behind, which can kinda suck. Check your eating habits Are you keeping up your beast intake, man? Fighters get hungry too. Your stamina goes down faster when you're famished, but when you're full, guess what? Your HP automatically regenerates! When you hear the rumble, that's your sign. Eat up! Note: There's zero other cues aside from growls of the stomach to signal hunger. But if you're playing properly and are using the secret of success, you'll almost never run across this. Routes are sneaky things The scenery may change every time you enter the tower but man, the floors can be complicated, too. I mean, sometimes there are no elevators, dead ends and stuff, you know? Think you're stuck? Press the down button to check your map! Maybe there's a sneaky area hiding away that you haven't visited yet... so let the scouring begin! Note: The layout changes daily (? Confirmation needed). The central column of the tower (The one that the elevators run through) never move, though. If you've visited a floor before, it remains named on the tower map. A level in difference Whenever you're at a certain height with an enemy below you and you see an icon, hit X. In some places, you can perform a Frankensteiner! If the enemy's aware of you, though, you won't get the icon, so bonus points if you pull it off, man. The elusive Gyaku-Funsha Heard of the "Gayaku-Funsha"? It's the sister-store of the Choku-Funsha here, and it's got some pretty neat stuff. It moves around though, so you never know where it's gonna be next. and if you're REALLY lucky, you may get a Kill Coin bonus! Note: Gayaku-Funsha is only found in dead-end branches of the tower; if it is not present, a trap room takes it's place. Haters can and will spawn outside of it. Look cool with a taunt Did you know that you can taunt by pressing the L1 and R1 at the same time? They vary with the fighter, so try 'em out! If I get a chance during the fight, it's all about the taunt. Plus, when you pull it of, you'll please the audience. Note: This has no purpose except to find out how your (successful) defenders / hunters will mock victims, because there's currently no active PVP -- unless you're a streamer, and trying to show off. Creep around COEN The mid-boss COEN is blind, relies on sound to attack, so if you don't make noise, it won't know where you are! With crouch mode, it's pretty easy to beat it. Just watch out for its howl, as it'll locate you from the echo: crouch and run! Jump in at JIN-DIE In the fight with JIN-DIE, you wanna be dashing and dodging the bullets! Don't miss the chance after it fires a powerful shot, and counterattack it point-blank range! It's better to use a close range weapon over projectile weapons here. A shocking strategy The electric fence is the key to the fight with Max. Of course, you have to be careful you don't get forced into it, but the player isn't the only one who can be shocked. If you can force him into it, the outcome is in your hands! When the Jackals come I can't say too much about this, but if you stay on the same floor long enough, the Jackals will appear. You might be tempted to take them on, but I'm telling you, you see them coming, you run, man. Trust me on this one. Note: At time of writing (~1 week after launch) they had been removed; prior to removal, they had level 200, and it took Linda the Legendary 14 hours of punching and a glitch to kill one. Orange names are bad news Haters with Orange names are smarter and faster than Screamers. They can be manipulated, though. Since Haters will attack anyone, bringing a Screamer and Hater together will let you profit from their fight. Provided there's a Screamer... The staring guys The weird-headed guys in the tower? Scratch Tubers. If they raise both hands, watch out, or it's gonna hurt. I've never been hit by that, mind. There's 5 different colors for each tuber type. If you see one different from normal, take care! The flying guys Those flying dudes are Hovering Tubers. Stay back? They'll use their long-distance attack. Get close? They'll make sure of the drill. Their thrusting attack from the air is dangerous, but if you evade it, you'll get a counterattack chance. The shooting guys The ones with guns strapped to their waists are Bullet Tubers. They're real trigger-happy and like to test their flamethrowers if you get close. That said, a frontal attack's the way to go! Evade their bullets and use a close-range weapon. The tumbling guys Those tricky dudes are Bone Tubers, the fastest of the bunch. They seem tough at first, but the trick is to knock 'em down. Since they take ages to get back up on those spindly legs of theirs, you've got the perfect counterattack chance! Believe in your fists! There are many weapons, but when it comes down to it, your natural ones are the most reliable! Your fists aren't as powerful and the reach is less, but if you up your mastery level, you can use a powerful move. Plus, they'll never leave you. Machetes are pretty decent You found a Machete weapon? Nice one, those things are easy to use. Good reach, decent power... and the 3-hit combo is easy to time. Up your mastery level and you can increase the combos and learn a flying attack! Overpowered, really. Slash then stab Knife weapons? Great if you can get up close and personal for some cutting action. Up your mastery level and you can learn a neat little weaving move, as well as a follow-up stab to use on downed foes. They won't know what hit 'em. Aim for Lucky 7! You got a Magnum weapon? These long range weapons are good for knocking enemies back, and you can combo the enemy with up to 6 successive shots. Does it stop there? Not if you use a Rage Move for the lucky 7th shot! Ready for the close up? A Shotgun weapon, you say? Rather than hitting a compact pack of enemies at wide-range, this is better for firing loads of small bullets at point-blank! And once you up the mastery level, you can blow enemies backward! Nighty-night. Full-auto!! So you got an Assault Rifle weapon? Fire it at any range! It fires in bursts of 3 at first, but up the mastery level and you get to enjoy Full-Auto mode. I fire a Rage Move grenade after. Dodge with O as it explodes to look cool. Come and get 'em! Yo, Meijin here! I've got some Meijin Tips with your name on! Drop by the Arcade some time and lemme impart some of my wisdom, OK? You won't regret it! ...Whoa! Looks like I've got an intruder to deal with. Adios, dude! Meijin The blade flies pretty far The Saw weapon? Not gonna lie, it's pretty violent. The Rage Move, though? You can fire the blade at the enemy, making them freeze! Follow up with an attack. The swinging move you get from upping the mastery level is good for finishes. Let's be blunt You found a Hammer weapon? Smack enemies down like nails, and when you up the mastery level, the last strike will be even stronger, and you can use a super fast horizontal swing. The Rage Move? Reminds me of when you bang your shin. Ouch. Picking holes A Pickaxe weapon? You wield this double-handed. Use R2 for vertical and L2 for horizontal strokes. See an enemy opening, and use the Rage Move to stab and toss them behind you. Up your master level and you can follow up with a charge attack! Let off some steam You got an Iron weapon? The Rage Move conveniently stops enemies' movement, so use that chance to get in multiple steam hits. I love this thing, and I'm sure you'll grow to. I mean, the Goretastic Attack is just like ironing your shirts! Brighten your day You have a Firework weapon? Well, its attacks are bright and all, but it sure has a dark side. At first, it just shoots out fireworks, but up the mastery level and it'll fire orbs that stick to enemies and... you guessed it. Explode. Judge the timing You got a Crossbow weapon? This is for players with good timing! By combining the regular arrow attacks, which fire at set intervals, and the Rage Move, which fires arrows at high velocity, you can really take control of the fight. Heads will fly! A Bat weapon? These can deal up to 3 consecutive strikes. If you up the mastery level, and time your attack between the 2nd and 3rd strike, you can perform a full swing. They don't have as much reach as a regular 3rd strike, but they look cooler. Unleash the puck A Hockey Stick weapon? Among the two-handed ones, this is fast and easy to handle. Check enemies with the horizontal swing, and finish with the vertical. The Rage Move loses sic a puck, but you can't control its movements, so take care. Cap-cap-capture! How goes your base capturing, man? Paying off for you? Whether or not your fighter is completely exhausted by a raid seems to depend on their level. Go for one that's about as weak as you are. Aim too high, and you'll have a tough time.